


doing the deed

by dons



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, super explicit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-15
Updated: 2019-07-15
Packaged: 2020-06-29 05:33:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19823587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dons/pseuds/dons
Summary: imagine this:





	doing the deed

dotae do the fucc

**Author's Note:**

> thank you all for reading xoxo!! please leave kudos and comments for any feedback to help me improve. i love you all and i'm enjoying my vacation in japan very well right now ^^ it's currently early morning so i'm a bit sleepy T^T anyways ! my twitter is @neovyong and my cc is bbuiling i think !! i could be wrong !!


End file.
